


Separation

by TV_addict_86



Series: This life feels like a test I didn't study for [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, FuckYeahDarcyLewis, drabble-a-thon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 18:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11697630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TV_addict_86/pseuds/TV_addict_86
Summary: Bucky-centric drabble





	Separation

**Separation**

 

He leans back against the wall of his cell. The T-shirt he's wearing is sticking to his skin from trying to punch his way out but the walls just won't budge. He doesn't know exactly what his cell is made of, but it seems his captors knew exactly who would be kept in it. It wouldn't have held up if they didn't.

"Hey" He hears her say. She sounds far away yet it's like she's right there, like they're only separated by the wall he's leaning against. "We'll be okay, we'll get through this."

His legs won't hold him anymore and he lets himself slide down until he's sitting, elbows on his knees. He sees his hands tremble in front of him, puts his head in his hands so they'll stop. 

He wants to wrap her up in his arms and hold her close. The ache in his chest is nearly ripping him apart because he knows he's lost her. Even if they make it out of here, if Steve and the others can find them, he's lost her. He cannot keep up this  _thing_  they have. The only reason she's here is him.

If she hadn't been out with him.

If he could have just stayed away.

If he hadn't tried to be normal, just accepted he'd always be the Winter Soldier.

She'd be safe.

He wants to comfort her and let her know it'll be alright, but he knows it won't. He wants to talk to her, sit her down on his lap so he can warm her up – she's always cold, even at home on her couch she'll snuggle up to him to steal his warmth. 

God he's gonna miss her. He already misses her, even if there's just one wall between them. He can hear her, she's saying his name. Her voice sounds like it used to, back when they'd only just met and she'd try to coax him out of his own head. Soft and careful, yet lacking the desperation he was used to hearing from Steve. Back when he'd trip down in his memories and couldn't find his way out.

What's she doing here, she shouldn’t be here. He's struggling to get up, but the clamps over his arms are keeping him down. He's in the chair and he can taste the plastic from the mouth guard they'd shove in his mouth right before they'd wipe him. His heart starts pounding, he shouldn't be hearing her voice in here, why is she here?!

He's cold all over, the window in the cryostasis chamber is fogging up and soon he'll be frozen again. He's not used to feeling so much when he's here, but now he can feel the fear rushing through him like red hot lava. Fear for Darcy, anger that they've gotten to her. He tries to smash the window but the door is suddenly gone and the momentum of his swing has him falling to his knees.

He's on his knees next to a bed. Darcy's voice is so much closer and clearer, she's still talking to him. The shiny hardwood floor confuses him before realization hits him. 

He slumps down and leans his back against the bed, let's the heat from the fireplace wash over him and chase away the cold that's lingering in the back of his mind. Soft footsteps on the hardwood floors are coming to a stop right in front of him. 

When he opens his eyes, he's greeted with the most amazing sight. There she is, dark hair tumbling down over one of his t-shirts above pajama shorts covered in little cartoon cupcakes. She smiles at him, but he can see the worry in her eyes. "You back with me?" Her voice sounds amazing when he can actually hear it without the fog of the nightmare obscuring it.

"Yeah, I'm here" he croaks out. 

At his reassurance she kneels down next to him and he notices the wet washcloth in her hand. He lets his head fall back against the bed as she trails one hand through his hair and uses the other to wipe the washcloth over his face and neck.

Nightmares like this aren't very common anymore, and he can't say he's bothered by that. He'd rather not have them at all, but he's glad that nowadays she's right there when he wakes. The effects of the nightmares don't linger nearly as long with her chasing them away.

He's tried to talk her out of a relationship with him, often, but she always wins those arguments. Mostly he knows and accepts that she gets to choose the level of danger in her life and who she chooses to share her life with, but that doesn't mean he isn't scared. He knows that's where his nightmares come from, but he'll gladly wake up like he did just now as often as is necessary, if it means he gets to keep her.

So he relaxes against the bed, enjoys the cool washcloth as he lets his right hand reach out and brush over her thigh. Life ain't so bad, he thinks, with a girl like her by his side.


End file.
